Snow white, blood red
by Kage Kancho
Summary: A silver fox, a dark shadow, and a blood red rose. That's all Kagome Higurashi knew when she met him. KagYouko, IYYYH xover !COMPLETE!
1. meet Youko

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha. This goes for the whole fic.

A/N: This is just something I thought up and it will be finished; I already have it typed.  I'll probably update once a day, ok? Unless the chapters are too short, which some are.

Pairing: Youko Kurama and Kagome Higurashi. Don't like it, don't read it.

-----------------------

Kagome had troubled dreams that night, the night her whole life changed. She dreamed of a silver kitsune, a blood-red rose, and a shadow, following her every move. She awoke, tight and shaking slightly, to find a surprise.

Strong arms were wrapped around her torso.

She jumped out of her bedroll with a loud shriek. She stood to the side, five feet away, cringing, and stared at the now very awake demon in her bed.

In her bed.

In. Her. Bed.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN THERE DON'T YOU KNOW EVEN A BIT OF COMMON COURTESY-"

"Not really."

By this time Inuyasha was standing by her, fist up and he too was yelling. Sango came over and began beating the obstinate fellow with he boomerang, but Miroku was the worst. His looks of…was it…understanding? Were driving the kitsune insane. The ningen monk did not understand him. No one stopped until a voice shocked them enough to turn in amazement.

"STOP!" screamed Shippo.

"Do you know this freak, kid?" asked Inuyasha, being halfway nice to Shippo for once. Either he was just sleepy, or afraid of Kagome's warning look.

"Yes! It's Youko Kurama!"

"And that makes sense…how?" asked Kagome, looking at the boy who was now standing up. Silver ears were flattened against his head from the noise, and long, silver hair flowed around his body. Actually, it looked like he had a…tail… Golden eyes looked smug and not at all ashamed.

"Okay, mister 'Youko Kurama', explain what gave you the right to MY bedroll?"

"I thought you were very beautiful." He looked away, scowling. "Though I didn't think you'd yell quite so loud," he grumbled.

"Serves you right!"

"Hm, maybe, but that wouldn't stop me from doing it again, should the opportunity arise." He muttered under his breath, "Which it will."

Inuyasha heard that and leapt forward, but was soon deterred as Youko threw a stick from just about nowhere over his head. He did a flip to keep is eyes on it, and only noticed what he was doing when he had it in his grasp. Dropping it he yelled, "Damn fox!"

"Idiotic dog," muttered Youko.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to."

"What! Say that to my face!"

Youko calmly stood, walked around to the back of Inuyasha, directed his voice toward his behind, and said, "You were meant to," in a very clear voice. He then cocked his head. "Hm," he speculated. "I wonder if he can hear with his head so far up his ass. Probably not." He turned with a swish and jumped into a tree, ignoring the insults from below.

Kagome crossed her arms angrily. "Guys…" She sighed. "Guys….! Guys! BOYS!" Her lips clenched. "Inuyasha………." He kept insulting the cocky fox, who, she had to admit, looked kind of hot smirking down at the Inu Hanyou. "SIT BOY!" she screamed, fed up. He slammed into the dirt, sputtering.

"Dammit Kagome what was that for?"

"It was for you ignoring me!"

"I was not ignoring you!"

"Actually," came Youko's voice, "she called for you many times."

"Shut up!"

"And you," said Kagome, advancing on Youko, "you ignored me too!"

"Why I could never ignore one so beautiful as you."

Kagome stopped in her tracks, a confused/disgusted look on her face. "I just noticed something…"

"And what is that, my lady?"

"You sound exactly like Miroku."

Youko did a face fall, right into Inuyasha's hastily emptied "hole".

Inuyasha began laughing his ass off over Youko's impression. He took his foot and tried to grind Youko's face into the dirt.

Plants, tendrils from the tree above, wrapped around Inuyasha and flung him up. He sailed away screaming something on the order of "HOW'D YOU DO THAT YOU'RE NOT MIDORIKO NO ONE CAN DO THAT TO ME EXCEPT HER!"

"If you don't mind clarifying," Youko said, ears flicking away from the flying Inu Hanyou, "who and what is Midoriko?"

"The ancient priestess who made the Shikon no Tama," Kagome answered on autopilot, craned on her tippytoes with her hands clasped at her chest to see if she could spot Inuyasha.

"And, pray tell, why can she throw him away?"

"Well when we were in her cave," said Kagome, turning to face Youko, apparently giving up on the Hanyou, "he was disrespectful and the barrier rejected him."

Youko nodded as though he understood, though in reality he hadn't understood a word. He had heard of the Shikon no Tama, but had never really been interested, so he hadn't pursued its origins or makers. A thought occurred to him.

"So why were you in the cave in the first place?"

"Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi, the reincarnation of high priestess Kikyo. She was the protector of the Shikon no Tama, so now I have to find the pieces."

"Pieces?"

"You really aren't well informed, are you?"

"Well I never really found any reason to want the Shikon, so I guess I never took it to mind to look for any information about it."

"Whoa. You don't want the jewel?"

"No, I don't think I need it. So, you were explaining how there were pieces…"

"Oh, yeah! Well, the thing is, I kind of…. shot…. it…."

"Oh, alright. Well, if we're looking for it, shouldn't we go?"

"Wait a moment fox!" yelled Inuyasha. "Who said you could come?"

"Inuyasha, sit! Youko actually has some common sense! Of course he can come!"

"Kagome…are you sure? This seems awfully trusting of you, what if he's one of Naraku's helpers?" asked Sango.

"He just doesn't seem like one. I dunno…but if he does turn out to be one, I'll take the blame for it."

As they were walking, Youko came up behind her. "Kagome-dono…who is Naraku?"

"Oh, your general evildoer guy. Except that he's completely merciless and evil."

"Isn't that normal?"

"Not in comic books, it isn't!"

"…. What's a comic book?"

"Rrg, not now!" Sango laughed in the background.

"Have fun with this one, Kagome," she said between giggles. "He seems too curious for his own good, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does," she grumbled. Youko fell to the back of the group with Miroku so that he didn't bother them any more.

"So…." He didn't even realize that it was the monk he was talking to. A ningen. "What is a comic book?"

"Something with pictures of naked ladies in the most wonderful positions," Miroku sighed. Suddenly the Hiraikotsu came flying at the two of them. Miroku got pinned to a tree, but Youko dodged it by quickly jumping on top of the giant boomerang, so he just ended up crouching on the boomerang.

"Very…acrobatic...isn't he?" said Sango, shocked.

"No shit."

"Damn fox, he didn't do anything that deserves your praise, Kagome," whined Inuyasha. Shippo went up and stuck a statue to Inuyasha's hand.

"Serves you right," laughed Kagome.

"What? Kagome how can you say that?"

"Easily. Now apologize to Youko."

"No way!"

The whole group started walking off. "Wait!" screamed Inuyasha. "Kagome! I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize to me," she called back. "Say sorry to Youko."

Inuyasha would have done it too…except for the look on Youko's face as he turned and smirked smugly back at the trapped Hanyou.

"NEVER!"

That night, as they sat around the fire eating, Inuyasha dragged himself in. "GET THIS DAMN STATUE OFF ME!" he screamed. Kagome laughed and looked at Youko with a question in her eyes.

"So, should we let him go?"

"Please do, his yelling is making my head hurt," the fox complained.

Shippo listened to Youko and, without complaint, took the sutra off the statue. Inuyasha took to nursing his hurt hand as Youko laughed slightly from the sidelines. His expression dropped slightly, though, as Kagome went over and healed his hand. 'Why does she waste her energy on him?' he thought grumpily. Meanwhile, Inuyasha watched as Kagome scooped some soup for them both. 'Why does she waste her food on him?' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome yawned. "I think it's time for bed," she said sleepily. She climbed into her bedroll, leaving Miroku to do the dishes, as always.

Her dreams were sour again that night, the same as the night before, but clearer.

Kagome's dream:

A shadowy silver fox slunk up to her, and she felt safe in its presence. However, something troubled their presences, a shadow hanging over everything. It troubled her but as she was with the fox, she felt safe. Suddenly a rose appeared in the fox's mouth, and then the fox shimmered and disappeared with dark red smoke. The rose fell to the ground, blood red, and it made her feel so alone. She didn't understand quite what was going on, but she felt betrayed, sad, and so, so alone.

She woke, still feeling lonely. She curled up and noticed that her sleeping bag was much warmer than she had thought it would be. Taking it for granted and liking the effect, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, the feeling of loneliness completely gone. Behind her, unnoticed, Youko kissed the top of her head, wishing her a good sleep for the rest of the night, she had been so tight earlier.


	2. Sesshy vs Youko

The next morning, Kagome awoke, once again, to arms around her torso. "YOUKO!" she screamed, jumping out of the sleeping bag. "DAMMIT YOUKO WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?"

"Because you looked cold last night," he said "innocently". "I mean, you were shaking…"

"Shut up," she hissed, not that everyone wasn't watching already.

"Of course Kagome was shaking," Sango came to her defense. "It's cold here at night, you know…"

"And that's my point. Ladies like Kagome-dono, and you for that matter, should not be left cold during the night." He barely dodged the Hiraikotsu thrown at him.

Kagome's BROWN (why does everyone call them blue?) eyes suddenly snapped open. "Kagome?" asked Sango, bewildered. "What's wrong?"

"Jewel shards, to the north," she said with a distant look on her face.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Inuyasha, bending so Kagome could climb on his back.

"So that you could get over being constipated?" suggested Youko, looking at the Inu Hanyou with a perplexed expression.

"No, I'm waiting for Kagome to get on my back!" he said, sneering that he knew something the arrogant fox didn't.

Youko looked back and forth between the two. "Um…I will carry Kagome-dono," he said, picking her up bridal style (I swear that's what it's called, don't kill me!).

Kagome blushed and squeaked slightly.

"North, huh?" asked Youko, running quickly but, to Kagome's astonishment, smoothly in that direction.

The group arrived at the clearing. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. "Not you again, Sesshomaru!" he yelled.

Youko's ears flicked against his head briefly at the volume. "I assume the Hanyou wishes to fight you?" he asked Sesshomaru.

"My half brother," he answered. The two were sending death glares out of cold, golden eyes at each other.

"I feel for you…maybe…in a way…not."

"I am going to kill you, kitsune."

"Try it, Inu."

"WAIT ONE MOMENT THIS IS MY BATTLE!" yelled Inuyasha. Both Youkai glared at him, Youko summoning grasses and wrapping him to a tree.

"At least you're good for something, thief," muttered the dog demon.

"Hn, can't say the same to you, lord," he said, still glaring. Gently, he set Kagome down on her feet and sent her behind him.

"What? But…I can fight!" she protested.

"Not against this guy."

"Have you settled out your marital issues?" asked Sesshomaru in a bored voice. "Because I'm ready to fight." Youko showed no sign of discomfort at being called married to Kagome, but she was blushing bright red. Youko stepped into a fighting stance.

"THAT'S MY FIGHT!" yelled Inuyasha through his bindings, but neither youkai paid attention.

Sesshomaru slashed with his energy whip, which was blocked with the slice of Youko's rose whip. Kagome watched in horror, terror, and awe as they continued to fight, almost perfectly matched in speed and grace. It was so different from watching Inuyasha or Kouga fight. Inuyasha went forward slicing his sword randomly and managed to kill the demon. Kouga had a bit more control, but it was still punches and kicks. She had to admit, though, that Kouga was fast, possibly faster than these two. She took another look at the two.

Okay, maybe Kouga wasn't…

After quite a bit of eye straining battle eve to watch, Youko caught the demon lord in a small tangle of weeds. It wouldn't have been hard to dodge or break if he had been looking for it, but he had been focusing completely on Youko's whip. He glared as Youko's whip joined the grass, cocooning him.

Youko turned with a flourish and a bow to Kagome. "So, Kagome-dono, what do you wish me to do with him?"

"Uh…" she was shocked for a few moments before she ran to Sesshomaru and grabbed the jewel shards. She then looked at him, confused. "Sesshomaru, I thought you didn't care for these things."

"I had heard that a new demon had joined your posse. I decided this was probably the only way to get a fight with him." He glared at Youko.

In the back, Inuyasha boiled with anger. Damn fox for stealing his fight. His glory. And the damn fox was trying to steal his girl.

That one stopped him for a moment. 'Wait a minute…when did I start thinking of Kagome as my girl…? Whatever, she is, and that means that he's trying to steal her!' he finished angrily. He decided not to think much more; it was hurting his head.

"Kagome-dono, what do you want me to do with him?" asked Youko again.

"Um…I don't know…"

"Well, do you want me to kill him or let him go?" he asked, ignoring the daggers that Sesshomaru was glaring at him.

"Oh, don't do that! If those are the choices let him go!" said Kagome in a high-pitched, worried voice.

"All right," he said, slightly regretfully. He untied him, but stood protectively in front of Kagome until his cloud lifted him up and away. Then Kagome came over to him and began inspecting him for wounds.

"Humph, as though I'd let him hurt me," Youko scoffed.

"Then what's this?" she asked wryly, holding up a hand to show the burn crossing over it.

"A burn from where I caught the whip for about half a second," he answered nonchalantly, as though it didn't matter.

Kagome put her hands around his and healed his palm as Youko looked at her confused; Sango shook her head with a wry smile, Inuyasha glared, and Miroku looked at Sango.

"Sango dear, I'll heal your wounds," he suggested in an "innocent" voice.

"Hentai," she said calmly, bonking him on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Oh, but Sango dear…" he trailed off at the glare she was sending his way.

Youko walked with the rest of the group as they looked for a place to camp nearby. Looking around, he raised an eyebrow. "I know of a place," he offered.

"Don't listen to him Kagome, he's lying," said Inuyasha grumpily.

"I assure you that I am not lying."

"Heh, then why don't you prove it?"

"I was planning on it," he said coldly. He walked into the forest.

Kagome followed behind him. The plants kept getting in the way, and at one point she tripped on the roots and fell straight into Youko's back. Youko turned and took her hand, letting her balance on him.

They soon arrived at a large cave. Plants spilled out everywhere, but they neatened themselves up when Youko glared at them. Kagome's chocolate brown eyes stared at it in wonder.

"Wh-whose is it?" she asked, thunderstruck.

"Mine, just a summer cave. It might be slightly cold at this time of year, I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Kagome ran inside and began admiring the flowers, which Youko sternly told not to snap at her. Inuyasha humped and jumped up to sleep in a tree on the outside of the cave, away from the smirking kitsune. Youko looked back at the demon slayer and the monk.

"Come on, it's much better inside, and there's plenty of room."

"Yes, come in, Sango," Miroku said, putting an arm around her waist to lead her in.

Sango twitched.

"HENTAI!" she yelled, slamming her boomerang down on his head. Youko eyed the twitching pile of half unconscious monk, shook his head, and walked into the cave.

Once inside, he saw Kagome sitting serenely on a patch of grass, eyes closed as she leaned against a tree. He summoned a bouquet of purple irises with some white baby tulips, and a few sprigs of baby's breath and mint. He bowed and produced it to her.

Opening her eyes, Kagome saw a beautiful bouquet in front of her. "Oh, they're beautiful!" she gushed, taking the bouquet to admire it. "Thank you, Youko!"

"You're welcome," he said, seating him next to her. He noticed her drooping eyelids and put his arm around her, pulling her to his chest.

"But-what are you?"

"Go to sleep, it's all right," he said softly in his low, rolling voice. "Just get some rest."

His voice lulled her to sleep, and her eyes drooped and closed. She was asleep within 2 minutes. Youko smiled down at her, leaned his head on hers, and slept as well. His skills were seducing him well, but that odd feeling kept bubbling up, as though she were so much more important than the other demonesses he had seduced before. He settled into a light sleep, keeping an ear open for dangers. Nothing would hurt his miko, he thought as he fell asleep.


	3. The Special Place

Sorry, this one's really short. So are the next few. I just wanted to separate them.

------------------------

Youko woke Kagome early the next morning. "Kagome," he said softly, shaking her slightly.

"Nnnnn…" she muttered. "It's too early for this…"

"I want to show you something. Something special."

"Fine, do I have to be awake to see it?"

"Yes, I believe so…"

"…Fine…" She groaned, stretching. Youko pulled her up, holding on to her so she didn't fall over.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"Rrg…what's morning?" she asked grumpily.

Youko chuckled then thought a moment and picked her up into his arms. They would be quieter, and that was always a good thing.

Kagome blushed slightly but soon gave up on trying to get out of his arms. Not only were they as strong or stronger than Inuyasha's, and she couldn't even break his grip, she also wanted to stay lying down. She curled up with her cheek on his chest, wondering where this guy had even come from in the first place.

Youko took Kagome north, to where she could hear rushing water. Soon she began to feel the lightest sprinkle of mist. The sweet, clear smell of mint tickled her nose, and she looked up as Youko sat her on her feet.

She was standing beside a beautiful waterfall. The crystal clear water gurgled over the rocks, and mint, along with other plants, stuck out everywhere. In the morning mist, she could even see a rainbow from the reflected light off the sun making a delicate arch over the water. She gasped. "It's beautiful," she said softly, awestruck.

"I was hoping you'd like it," he said, soft in her ear.

"Thank you, Youko!" she said dreamily. Then, without thinking, she turned and kissed him.

It was supposed to be a thank you kiss. Anyone there could have vouched for that. How it turned into the most passionate kiss Kagome had ever experienced could only be explained by one word: Youko.

Kagome closed her eyes and arched into the kiss. She'd never been kissed like this, but…she really liked it. When they pulled back, oxygen deprived, Kagome shocked Youko by kissing him again, pushing against him as she did and managing to knock him over so that she was lying on top of him.

Little did they know that a pair of harsh golden eyes watched them angrily from the shadows. 'Damn fox,' thought the Inu Hanyou. 'I knew he was trying to get my Kagome. But she turned on me…no. It was all his fault she'd never do that. If I get rid of him it'll be all back to the way it was before. She'll come back to me and then I can try to get closer than before. All that has to happen….

'Is he has to disappear.'


	4. Snow white, Blood Red

This one's really angsty, angst alert.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sango looked around the cave. It was so…deserted. No, that wasn't true. There was someone there; he just happened to be bleeding from the nostrils and twitching on the floor from her last attack after he groped her. 'Where's Kagome?' she wondered. She stepped out from the cave to look around.

'…Water?' she wondered, hearing gurgling and smelling the sweet smell that could only be a sweet, fresh, mountain stream. Smiling, she walked off to find it.

She was surprised, no, more like shocked; at the sight she saw when she got to the stream. Hiding in the brush, she looked on as…was that Kagome…with…Youko? She never would have suspected that one…

Still…it was kind of sweet…and Shippo would love it, he completely idolized the thief, to have his "mother" and his idol dating? It would be his dream come true. Still…. what was Inuyasha going to do? She wondered, worried. He didn't take with setbacks that well…

Whatever, if he couldn't be happy for Kagome then that was his problem.

Later that day, after Kagome and Youko stopped, Youko led Kagome back to his cave. "So…how'd you like your day?" he asked genially.

Kagome blushed. "I…I liked it." Youko smiled.

"I have something for you," he said, reaching in his hair.

"For…for me?" she asked, shocked.

Youko pulled out a snow-white rose. Taking her hand, he kissed it as he placed it in her dainty fingers.

Or at least tried to. His eyes widened as his back ripped out in pain. Inuyasha stood behind him, claws bloody.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" screamed Kagome. "Youko!"

"I'll…be all right…" he said through pained breaths. Blood dripped down his back.

"Hold on…I'll heal you…" she promised.

"You won't heal that damn kitsune," said Inuyasha angrily. "He'll disappear…. then things will go back to normal."

"GO BACK TO NORMAL!" she screamed. "YOU KILL MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU THINK IT'LL JUST GO BACK TO NORMAL?"

Youko stood and slashed his rose whip at Inuyasha, who managed to dodge it. It wasn't that hard, though, because Youko was badly hurt, and not fast enough even to dodge Inuyasha's claws coming down at his shoulder.

Kagome jumped in front of Inuyasha's claws, taking her boyfriend's "payment".

"Kagome!" shouted Youko. His eyes grew murderous as he caught her. She wasn't hurt too badly, but he could still smell her blood. Setting her down sitting on the ground, he rushed forward, attacking Inuyasha with everything he had.

Slicing down Inuyasha's chest, quite deeply, Youko then stumbled backward. As Inuyasha fell forward into a puddle of his own blood, Youko fell down on one knee, gasping for breath. Kagome ran forward.

"Youko, Youko please!" She tried to use her healing powers on him, but she couldn't use enough. Youko smiled at her slightly before coughing up blood. His bloody hand reached down and shakily picked up the white rose.

"I'm sorry…." He coughed again. "Your rose got ruined…" The rose was covered with Inuyasha's and Youko's blood, and some of Kagome's as well. Blood red it looked, the most beautiful, tragic flower she'd ever seen.

"Please, no…" Youko picked up her hand and clasped the rose in it before falling forward, dead before he hit the ground. "YOUKO!"


	5. Going home

Short and angsty. Oh, fun. Sorry about that.  Oh, and Crazy Hyper Lady and ShadeSpirit, you guessed it! Good job! BloodCherry, it will be finished for two reasons: one: I'm posting all but the last chapter today. Two: I already finished writing this story when I first posted the chapter. :)

Sango walked Kagome back to the well, crying as well. Miroku also had his arm around her, and he didn't even grope either of them. Shippo cried on Kagome's shoulder. "I'm sorry," whispered Kagome. "I…maybe I'll come back…later…but…I might not…" Her tears doubled. "I don't know if I can s-stand seeing...seeing…"

"It's okay, Kagome," came Sango's choked voice. "Goodbye."

Miroku kissed her cheek. "You're not alone," he said softly.

"Thank you," she whispered, sounding lifeless.

Shippo was the hardest to pull away, and once Kagome had jumped down the well he tried to follow her, but of course the well wouldn't open for him. Her three friends stood together, tears falling down two of their faces, pain in all of them, wishing Kagome and Inuyasha were still there.


	6. Second to last chapter!

See last chapter's author's note…

Kagome stepped out of the well house. Blood dripped from her shoulder but she paid it no mention, noticing only the blood red rose dripping with blood as well, as she stepped into her house, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kagome?" asked Ms. Higurashi, running over to her daughter.

"Kagome!" Yelled Souta, already at her side.

"Kagome, what happened?" asked her grandfather. Kagome ignored all of them, walking to her room, where she collapsed on the bed, crying, her rose held close to her chest. Souta went into her room and sat with her, not knowing what to do, while Ms. Higurashi talked with her father.

Kagome cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning, she dressed in a haze. It felt unethical, wearing what she had worn while he was alive, now that he was…

She dashed away the tears on her cheeks and put the rose in a vase. Kissing it, she then walked out and went slowly toward school.

She had started a new school, so that rumors wouldn't circulate about her old one. Meiou High. She didn't even speculate about what that sounded like. All she could do was think about Youko, missing him. Blankly, she took her seat in her first period class, English. She simply stared at the desk.

This is the second to last chapter. Just one more. 


	7. Second meeting

And the resolution. I HAVE PUT A PICTURE ON MY PROFILE THAT GOES WITH THIS STORY! It's what made me want to write this story. Oh and by the way, I don't own the pic either, it comes from  So GO TO MY PROFILE AND LOOK AT THE PICTURE! Please?

Kurama, or Shuichi Minamino, walked into the science lab. He had heard there was a new girl, but he wasn't really paying attention. Instead, he was trying to focus on what the hell Youko was trying to tell him.

-Say that again, Youko? -

--Let me out, Shuichi. —

-Youko you know I can't do that-

--Shuichi, my mate's here—

-At a ningen school? I doubt it. -

--She's here I smell it let me out! —

-How about I find this "mate" of yours and we at least see if it's the right person or not? -

--…. Fine. But I'm right! It's her! —

-Yes, Youko, - He answered, tired. His head hurt from all the screaming that Youko had done. He looked around and located the new girl.

Raven black hair fell lifelessly around her shoulders, and eyes that would be as caring and emotional as Yusuke's stared listlessly down at her desk, filled with sorrow. She was wearing her old school uniform, probably because she hadn't gotten one from Meiou yet. He put a hand to his head as Youko started yelling again.

--THAT'S HER THAT'S MY MATE! —

-Youko…. -

--Get her to talk to you alone and let me out! —

-Youko, I'm not going to let you do anything to her…-

--As if I would do something like that to my mate! Fine. If she doesn't want to be near me I'll let you out, -- he compromised.

-Good. - Shuichi walked up to Kagome. "Hello, my name is Shuichi Minamino. Would you…would you come with me for a moment, please?"

Kagome stood and followed him, an uncaring stance in her posture. He took her into an abandoned classroom, which he knew for a fact had nobody teaching it.

"I'm going to show you something that might shock you, but he insisted."

Kagome shrugged.

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her to a white-clothed chest. It felt so familiar…

"Y-Youko?"

Youko tilted her head up and kissed her gently. "I'm here, love," he said softly.

Kagome began to cry, leaning her head on his chest.

"Oh, please don't cry," he said, holding her close.

"I'm so happy," she murmured into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And in the arms of her love, she thought about the dream she had had. Such a premonition it had been; Youko was the silver fox, that was easy. The black shadow had been death. And the rose… she had been mistaken. It had not been a blood red rose. It had been a white rose…drenched in the shadows of death.

8888888888888888888888888888

The end! So review and tell me how you liked it.


End file.
